


Get a Clue

by Diary



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Conversations, Crossover, Established Danny Holt/Alex Turner, Established Relationship, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Danny Holt, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover. Danny Holt meets James Bond. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own London Spy or the Bond franchise.

Danny doesn’t tend to think about the fact he doesn’t have a key to Alex’s place.

Despite Sara and Pavel’s irritation, he gave one to their flat to Alex during the second week they started dating. Once they realised Alex really wasn’t like some of the other men Danny had once brought around, they were fine with it, and Alex more-or-less moved in by the fifth week.

When Danny has thought about it, he tells himself to stop.

Everyone needs their own space, he knows. Once, when he was involved in some less-than-legal things, he hid certain things involving those activities in a warehouse. Now, he just keeps an old journal there, partly out of fear something will happen to it at the flat and partly because keeping it at the warehouse makes the warehouse a true place of refuge.

Alex is endlessly patient about the fact he can spend a good chunk of time tidying Danny’s room, and within a short amount of time, Danny will have messed it right back up.

Danny doesn’t do it intentionally. His mum used to get furious at his refusal to pick up his room, and back then, his refusal was deliberate. Now, he’s so used to tossing things down and digging through them when he needs to find something, he doesn’t even think about it until he sees Alex quietly picking up the things and putting them in their proper place.

His feelings are a little more conflicted about the fact Alex not only has their sheets (in all technicality _Danny_ ’s sheets) dry-cleaned but also has Sara and Pavel’s, too.

Dry-cleaning costs money Danny couldn’t help pay even if he went without food and his half of the rent, but the one time he absolutely refused to let the sheets be dry-cleaned, Alex kept bringing over his own, even though they absolutely didn’t fit Danny’s bed or the couch. In Alex’s mind, apparently, all sheets should be dry-cleaned, and the amount of money needed to cover Sara and Pavel’s isn’t one he’ll suffer over.

When Danny tried to figure this out –he understood Alex’s suits needing to be dry-cleaned, but along with the sheets, most of his causal clothes could be washed in the washer-, Alex simply said he didn’t like the detergents used in machine washing.

Instead of pointing out Alex spent the first week they started dating on Danny’s machine washed ones, Danny decided it was best to just accept it and move on. Part of being in a relationship means sometimes not particularly understanding your boyfriend’s quirks but accepting them, he knew.

Sometimes, he can’t help but wonder what nonsensical quirks of his Alex has decided he needs to accept.

Earlier, at three something in the morning, Alex had gotten a call and rushed out of bed with hurried apologies about an emergency involving his job.

After Danny had gotten over the irritation at whoever had called- it had been a good night where Alex had fallen asleep easily, and even assuming the emergency is quickly handled with minimal damage, he imagines Alex’s insomnia isn’t going to start settling back down for a week or two-, he realised Alex had forgotten his flat key.

Now, over the phone, Alex asks, “Would you mind bringing my laptop to my flat?" Then, he adds, "And I’m sorry, but I can’t have dinner with you tonight.”

“Yeah, no problem,” he answers. “Are you going to have food, though? We still have some leftovers I could bring over with the laptop.”

“No. You don’t need to, but thank you.”

“I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

…

He lets himself into the flat, plugs in Alex’s laptop, and is about to leave when he hears, “Turner, you owe an explanation for-”

Danny isn’t proud of himself, but his first reaction was to stare.

It didn’t last long, and he was quickly filled with terror for Alex, fear for himself, and confusion, but briefly, he found himself staring at an extremely well-muscled man with nicely thick chest hair darkened by water droplets and absolutely nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

The eyes snapped him out of it. Unlike Alex’s soft, perpetually curious blue ones, these are icy, calculating, and harshly unsympathetic.

“Oh,” the man says, and his eyes land on the key clutched in Danny’s hand. “You’re what Turner’s been hiding.”

Forcing himself to stand as still and straight as possible, Danny answers, “Alex doesn’t make a habit of hiding things.”

The man gives him a smile, a simple one with no apparent motive behind it, and his eyes take on a different shade. Still icy and calculating, but Danny is left with the bewildered relief of knowing, though this man could hurt him and _has_ hurt people, he won’t.

“Sorry,” the man politely tells him. “I provide security for Turner’s bosses. Turner hasn’t been here, at his flat, for days, and earlier, something I can’t go into detail about happened. I found this suspicious. But him being with you, that’s fine.”

Right, Danny thinks. He can almost hear: Turner is closeted, not a threat to the banking industry, that’s my job done, at least when it comes to this particular thread.  

No.

He’ll lie if he has to, there’s no way Alex is going to suffer because of him ( _but I really was a good boyfriend this time, wasn’t I_ , some hurt, baffled part of him protests).

“I’m assuming you have a key of your own, then,” Danny says. “But do you normally take showers in the flats of people you’re checking up on?”

The man disappears for a second and reappears with a laundry basket full of dirt-covered clothes with a pair of similarly caked shoes on top of them. “Whether he stays here or not, I thought I’d be considerate of whoever keeps the place clean.”

“By the way,” the man adds with his hand offered, “I’m Bond. James Bond.”

Shaking the hand, he says,“I’m a mate of Alex’s. Danny.”

Rolling his eyes, Bond says, “Look, kid, my only problem with Turner was that the signs were pointing to him doing something very bad and illegal. You really have no idea how relieved I am that he’s been doing something as normal as staying at his boyfriend’s. Which, I assure you, isn’t my job to tell his bosses. They want to know who almost destroyed the country, and when I find the person, that’s what I’ll be telling them.”

Whatever things this man has done, and Danny knows there might be actual, metaphorical blood on his hands, Danny can tell he’s telling the truth right now.

“Thanks,” he sighs.

“I’m going to go get changed,” Bond says. “Stick around. Turner should be back soon. Whatever suspicions I had, I will say, when everything hit, he was a lifesaver.”

Uneasy, Danny sits on the couch and listens to Bond changing in the other room. “I could be wrong, but it seems you didn’t even stop to think that it might be something ordinary. A girlfriend, he likes camping in the country, anything along those lines.”

Reappearing in a nice suit, Bond sits down. “No, I didn’t. I’m sure you could tell me a lot about your boyfriend, and as much as I’d genuinely like to hear it, let me tell you what I know, first: Turner is a mathematical genius who has no, or I guess I should say, didn’t have, a social life. Polite but cold. I’ve never seen the man smile, never heard him tell a joke, and never seen him show genuine frustration over anything. At 3:15 this morning, a number of dedicated people drug themselves in and got down to work, including him. He was essential. Unlike them, however, he didn’t grumble and complain, curse and mutter, or sigh thinking about the nice, warm bed he had to leave. I’m sure he was worried about you, same as the others with loved ones, but he didn’t show it.”

“We haven’t known each other for very long,” Danny replies.

As much as he knows Alex cares about him, he’s not sure, this morning, Alex did particularly worry about him. He’s seen Alex engrossed in equations and knows how deep it can go. If there were a fire, Alex likely wouldn’t react until he found his paper or laptop starting to smoke.

Heaven help anyone who dragged him out but didn’t bother to grab the equations, they’d likely find themselves dealing with a wounded-eyed, disconcerted Alex trying to calmly and rationally explain why he should be allowed to go back in and rescue the equations, because, brilliant mind for numbers or not, other people might need to see the physical proofs, and what if something happened and he wasn’t able to recreate them?

Danny hopes he’s being unfair, and in the event of an actual fire, Alex would snap to alertness and immediately get himself to safety.

For a long moment, he looks at Bond.

On the incredibly fit body were several scars. Now, Bond sits easily and observes him back with a pleasant face.

This man can smile, crack jokes, have a drink with the lads, charm the girls, and reassure an almost panicky boy of his boyfriend’s safety.

Alex doesn’t lie, and he may be private when it comes to certain things, but he doesn’t hide.

This man with his charm and expected emotional responses is more of a threat than Alex could ever be.

If Danny didn’t know how bad of an idea it was to make an enemy, he’d probably say, Not to tell you how to do your job, but going after someone who acts the way you are inside probably isn’t going to work. Alex’s inside is different from his outside, and you more than anyone should understand that. Whoever you’re looking for, they’re likely just as good at putting on a nice mask.

Alex doesn’t wear a mask, not really. He just guards his heart, his kind, giving, easily breakable heart.

Yours isn’t kind, and if it was ever broken, it healed badly.

They hear the door opening, and Alex calls, “I’m here-”

Before the beginning of a name or title can escape Alex’s lips, Bond is standing and saying, “Careful, Turner, confidentiality is still in play.”

Alex appears, and his eyes immediately lock onto Danny.

“Hey,” Danny greets. He nods towards the laptop. “Brought it for you.”

“Thank you.”

His look towards Bond seems reluctant.

“And I need to be going,” Bond says. “I was just telling your boyfriend about how lucky we were to have you this morning.” Glancing at Danny, he says, “Unfortunately, neither of us can tell you how much he did, and he’ll likely never get the recognition he deserves, but maybe he’ll find himself rewarded in some very pleasant ways, at least.”

He winks, and Danny can’t help but smile until he sees Alex’s expression.

Either Alex didn’t understand the less-than-subtle meaning behind the words, or he simply doesn’t appreciate them.

Then, Alex notes, “Your hair is damp.”

“Yeah,” Bond agrees. He picks the laundry basket. “I borrowed your shower, and now, I’m borrowing your laundry basket.”

“You came over to debrief me. Danny-”

“Turner, get a clue,” Bond orders. He shakes his head when Danny starts to speak up. “For days, you haven’t been at your flat, there’s no food here, and then, _this_ happened. A simple, ‘I’ve been staying with a mate,’ would have sufficed. Although, for the record, well done on it being more than that.”

“There’s never any food here,” Alex answers. “Or there’s never any food past the time it arrives until I finish eating it.”

Yes, Danny suddenly thinks with a look at Bond, and if you’ve just managed to destroy all the progress- I’m going to have to see if there’s any way I can complain to someone.

Alex used to order from the same restaurants. For each meal, he had a consistent order. What this order was based on appeared to be strictly health value.

Alex simply doesn’t like cooking, and Danny doesn’t mind it.

The problem was, Alex seemed content to eat whatever Danny decided to cook, and slowly, Danny has been getting him to try different foods and combinations, make comparisons, and even occasionally ask when there’s something in particular he finds himself wanting.

“As for the other, I had my reasons for not sharing who I was with, with you.”

There’s something in Alex’s tone Danny isn’t sure he’s ever heard before, and the fact Bond laughs makes his stomach twist at the realisation Bond likely does know what to make of it.

“I promise you, Turner, you don’t need to worry about that.” Sparing another glance at Danny, he says, “Any fun he’s up for takes the backseat to how he looks when you’re even just mentioned, even without you in the picture, contrary to popular opinion, I don’t make a habit of corrupting innocence, and finally, whatever I’m willing to do for my job, my tastes run towards beautiful _women_. This one looks even younger than the spot-ridden brat I have to put up with on an almost weekly basis.”

As Danny is processing this, Bond walks over and clasps Alex’s shoulder. “Spend some time with your boyfriend, Turner. We can debrief later. Take care of yourself, alright?”

…

As they walk, Danny says, “I’m sorry about that. He was there when I got there. I promise, I never actually said we were boyfriends, he just somehow knew.”

“It’s fine,” Alex tells him. “Mister Bond keeps his word. He’s not going to tell.”

Danny can feel there’s something still wrong. Silence with Alex is usually comfortable, but this is one of the times it isn’t.

“What are you thinking, then?”

“Was he dressed when you arrived?”

Thrown, Danny answers, “No, he’d just gotten out of the shower. Or he heard what he thought was you and got out.”

“Did-” Alex fumbles.

A suspicion forms in Danny, and through his pain, he manages not to laugh.

“No, Alex, I didn’t do anything with him in your flat, if that’s what you’re trying to ask,” he snaps.

“I know you didn’t.”

“Oh, why? Because my hair wasn’t damp, too,” he viciously inquires.

He immediately regrets it when Alex shrinks even more into himself.

Sighing, he takes a few calming breathes. “So, what are you trying to ask?”

“Did you- did you want to?”

Danny hates his life.

He’d thought-

“I’m sorry,” Alex says. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“How did you expect me to take that sort of question?”

Alex’s shrug is so many things wrapped together.

“Apparently, we should have talked about this before, but I haven’t been with anyone since I met you. Not since we got together, since the day I met you, there’s been no one else. I assumed it was the same with you, but-”

“It is,” Alex quickly says.

The silence continues until Alex blurts out, “When he said ‘contrary to popular opinion’, he wasn’t- many people find him very likable. Men and women alike are interested in him, and when it comes to women, he’s rarely uninterested in return. I don’t know about men.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Danny absently comments.

He promptly plants his head against his hand. “That-”

“I’d understand- I wouldn’t mind- if you-”

Clarity doesn’t completely wash away the hurt and anger, but it helps.

Stopping, he grabs Alex’s hand.

It’s shaking, and Alex’s eyes are glassy.

“Here’s the thing,” Danny says. “Before I met you, I might have been one of the people interested in him. He’s not kind. What he did with us was kind, but he’s not kind. I don’t know exactly what he does, but he’s dangerous. Whether he likes to use people or not, he can and does do it easily enough. So, say what you want about a younger me, but I might have gone for all that.”

“Thankfully, though, he’s one mistake I’ll never make. I’ve been completely gone for you since we first met, Alex. Again, the first day on the bridge, not when we got together proper. No, I didn’t want him. I wanted to know where you were and that you were okay.”

Alex looks at him with hopeful, tentative eyes.

_Get a clue, Alex, don’t you know that I’m completely in love with you?_

Part of him yearns to say it, but they never have, and when he does, he wants it to be special. Whether Alex returns it or not, he wants to make sure there’s no way Alex can think he might not mean it, and saying it after an argument and Alex expressing his insecurities- Danny can see all too well how Alex could rationalise it away.

Leaning forward, he gently kisses Alex. “Only you, Alex. I promise.”

Nodding, Alex shudders. “I’m sorry,” he repeats.

“It’s okay,” Danny says. “Better we get these things out when they first appear. But do you believe me?”

“Yes,” Alex assures him. Softly, he adds, “I just want you to be happy.”

“Well, you’re in luck, then. I’ve got this great boyfriend who makes me that way every day.”

It’s small and somewhat shaky, but a genuine smile appears on Alex’s face, and the look in his eyes is full of soft happiness.

Linking their fingers together, Danny gives a gentle tug, and they resume walking.


End file.
